Many financial and transactional systems receive and process raw data from multiple and disparate data sources. In many instances, the raw data is processed in a centralized manner which is faced with ambiguities in the unstructured and heterogeneous data. Due to the inconsistencies and variety in the various structures of the raw data, exploration and analysis of the data to derive analytics is limited.